Human Again
by Ame Chisei
Summary: "Even when she finally became a human, I cannot tell her yet." set after the events of AVIII: GoN and during the events of AVIII: Lost Orb. GalahadxTe'ijal ONESHOT! R&R! NO FLAMES! XD


**Once again! Ye Potato brings you a whole new Galahad and Te'ijal oneshot! This is told in Galahad's perspective/point of view. Sorry if ever that the way I wrote Galahad here is a bit (maybe a lot!) out of character. XD**

 **Mentions:**

 **Purpuhl: Le me thinks that you are not alone. Let's just say that there are only few people who shipped the very canon pairing of Aveyond 1 and lots shipped Rhen with Lars or *cough* *cough* with Agas (you know the daeva? XD** **) I know someone who does! BTW Thanks for liking my previous oneshot, yet again (no sarcasm intended) XD**

 **DISCLAIMER: Le Potato (me) do not own Aveyond and its characters~!**

 **PS: _Italicized words are his thoughts, except for the first line._**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Human Again**

 ** _I want you to know what I feel, but not yet._**

Never did I expect that I would be human once more though I still do not have my soul. Every day is such a happy day for me, we get to go back to my hometown and I got to continue serving the King of Sedona like what I was doing back then. Such a pleasant feeling...

Well, in my wife's case, it is not. She looked sad and dead inside ever since the power of the Orb of Light got through her. 3 months have passed since we took Mel's ship and compass to move here in Sedona. It was hard to convince her to move here, if we did continue living at Ghed'hare, what is the point? She is not a vampire anymore and I am not too.

Living with the other vampires will be dangerous for the both of us, although she was once a vampire and dominated them before. But, now that the both of us are human, we cannot take them all by ourselves. Her strength still may be beyond human standards however she is not that strong unlike before. Moreover, I do not want us to be food for them, not now, not ever. _She still has her fangs though._

My wife is a stubborn one and she became much more childish than she ever was. Maybe it really was a big impact to her about being mortal. I cannot even imagine on how many years or decades she has been 'living' in this world, so maybe it really is hard for her to adjust.

I do not even know a single thing about her, except for the unimaginable amount of humans she bit to satisfy her hunger. All I know is that even from the start, she was naturally born as a vampire and has a pompous big brother named Gyendal. _I abhor that man_. He may be the oldest between the two of them but she is the one who got him on the ropes.

I do wish to know more about her. I admit, at this matter, I am becoming childish and irrational but it just felt unfair. My wife knows some about me. And me? I am clueless.

Oddly, I miss the way she teases me. How she knows the way to piss me off. The house is quiet and she too is quiet. All that she does all day is to sleep on our bed, except when the house is messy, she cleans up our place. It was weird and completely unexpected for her to know how to clean, how to do the laundry and to cook food that is appropriate for a human's taste considering that she was a vampire and they do not have a sense of taste. _I wonder if she already did something such as this to a human way before we met._

 _Wait..._

Why am I even thinking about that? It does not matter at all if she really did it or not in the past and if she did it, I know for sure that that human had become her dinner. I will not let myself think such impudent things about that woman.

Even now and then she annoys the heck out me. Whining about her current state and demanding for blood instead of a freshly grilled steak. _Honestly..._

Well, I did give her what she wants, so I gave my wife a cup of blood that came from me. I cannot risk a life of a random person that might be her victim under my watch. I can still remember being light-headed that day and the spark in her eyes as she laid eyes on the red liquid inside the cup. So she drank it, but unlike what I expected, she coughed and spit out the remains of my blood out of her mouth.

"What the heck?!" She yelled to me and told me that my blood tasted similar to a pig and it tasted dirty. That really offended me. Girlish as it may sound but I pouted and told her it was my blood.

A tinge of red suddenly appeared to her fair cheeks. She lowered her head and stared at the red liquid inside the cup. I just sighed and tried to get the cup from her. However, she refused and drank the contents of the cup in a matter of seconds.

It surprised me, she never fails to surprise and amaze me. I had never expected her to drink it wholly in one gulp and did not vomit it all out. I scolded her. What if she turns into a vampire again?! What if she goes wild because of her hunger and kill people?! I cannot afford to see my wife killing others!

 _I care for her well-being, even if she is a human or not._

However, a part of me, deep inside, is happy about it. Odd is it not? She saw right through me and felt guilty about it. Though our marriage was just a sham and she tricked me to marry her in exchange of my soul. I still value it, I just cannot say it to her. It is very uncharacteristic of me.

My soul, though it is away from me, I can still feel its warmth, as if it is still inside of me. Along the warm feeling of my precious soul, I can feel her heartbeat too. Every time I talk to her, the beat of her heart quickens. It is certainly is weird.

I know that I am being unfair too. While I know and can feel her love, she does not know mine. I do not have the guts to tell her, I cannot tell her yet. However, I am going to let her know before it is too late.

* * *

 ***phew* done! These two are so cute! I think the Aveyond fans should make a shipping name for them! NYAA~!**

 **Reviews are much appreciated~!**

 **For the full preview of the cover art, visit my 2nd dA account (AmeOfTheSEA)**

 **-雨**


End file.
